Something Wonderful
by SushiSandwich
Summary: Claudio, Lili and a sunset ridden moment in time. [Claudio x Lili]


**Intro:** _Yadda yadda disclaimer I don't own Tekken because if I did, I would have a pet Kuma and Panda, steal Lili's house for myself and have Miguel serve me drinks. So I was bored and felt like writing nonsensical sappy fluff between these two again, it's not great but I won't let writer's block enslave me again! AWAY WRITER'S BLOCK! *holds up dictionary like a crucifix* HISS! I hope someone enjoys this!_

* * *

 **Something Wonderful**

 **Demanding. Obstinate. Petty. Competitive.**

 **They were sandwiched qualities combined with the flip side.**

 **Graceful. Magnanimous. Sweet.**

 **Emilie was that and much more as Claudio would grow to discover, spoken and otherwise. The signs were in the manner she walks with her head held high, poised and proud with each purposeful stride. Eyes alight and alert when delighting about her dear father, the man she would fight for to the moon and back without so much a hint of hesitance. Then came the incessant competitive streak and haughty commentary, viewing opponents as mere toys to play with, reveling in an intense fighting spirit that emblazons delicate and deceptively dainty features.**

 **A true contradiction trapped behind the frame of a young lady molded to pristine perfection, easily envisioned with a parasol in one hand and thrusting a harsh palm into an opponent's pitied nose with the other. The face of privilege had thorns, a rose by any other name indeed. At first this was all Claudio saw, porcelain doll like features with a prickly disposition, aloof and stuck up. Once that sheen had evaporated little by little, the heiress opens up to Claudio, hopes and dreams on her tongue as well as insecurities and uncertainties. Claudio acknowledges these traits too all well, despite his outward disposition of calm dry wit and lofty manner, yet uncertainty plagues.**

 **Being an exorcist in the grand scheme of things means every day could be the last.**

 **Torn between nonchalance and giving into emotion, inward tussles about the potential pointlessness of getting** _ **too close**_ **prompts the Italian to suddenly laugh aloud, deeming it at once silly. He may as well be dead now, because evading wonderful possibilities was no way to live. What was the** _ **point**_ **of distance?**

 **A gambling hand takes hold of Claudio, standing upright with regalia as he takes the dainty hand of the obstinate Lili who smiles winsomely with acceptance, as if her life depended on it. Amused begrudging seethes through a faux sneer when Lili mounts his back, slender legs dangling as her arms affectionately lock around broad shoulders. "Do I look like your chauffeur?"**

 **"You sure don't look like an exorcist," Lili sticks out her tongue briefly, "Did you dream about becoming one growing up?" In response, Claudio laughs heartily, the pleasant reverberations flowing through Lili's ears as she joins in with her musical laughter.**

 **"Perhaps I did," Claudio's gloved hands locks under Lili's legs to support her weight with a mock groan, earning him a less than impressed glare and a light kick for his trouble, "Well aren't we testy!"**

 **"Just drive Claudio," Lili adopts a playful upper class tone, arms tightening as hands clasp for dear life, "If you don't wish to know the dire consequences that will happen if you refuse my orders, then you'll do it."**

 **"I'm tempted to disobey."**

 **"Yes, it is a tempting thought, isn't it?" Lili's lips move to his ear, brushing against them lightly in grazing playfulness, blonde hair tumbling and tickling his cheekbone, "But it's a mistake to cross a Rochefort."**

 **"Hmm," he considers his options mockingly, "I'll take my chances."**

 **"You're a brave man Monsieur Serafino," Lili's laughter caresses his cheek, pressing lips against it. Lip gloss sticks, a subtle reminder of affection prevalent long after this evening would end. Nuzzling against his neck while the piggyback idea ensues beckons imagination to run riot about life and all its possibilities.**

 **Claudio realizes even with his perilous profession that everybody was equally vulnerable to the jaws of death, that everyday could be anyone's last.** _ **Even hers.**_ **It fuels the incentive to let her in even more, even at the risk of emotions boiling over and fears giving demons room to run. Lili's bright disposition convinces more that it was a risk worth taking, a bright beacon of the present standing still, frozen in the glare of the sunset.**

 **Silhouettes stalk the wildflowers, long grass outstretched with the stench of nature and all its beauty, a pathway revealed and divided by faded singing of birds and chirping crickets. Mesmerized and enchanted, both parties revel in the wall of comfortable silence. Lili plays observer, quietly craning over to gauge Claudio's expression with pensive blinks.**

 **Often she wonders what Claudio is thinking.**

 **Mysterious bolt of lightning injected into her existence one day; tall, dark and handsome. Lili bites her bottom lip at that cliche, but it was honestly apt. Stroking black hair tentatively in mid muse, thoughts soon turning what drew her to him.** _ **Looks aside that is.**_

 **"You're giving me that look again, I can tell. Are you looking for signs of life?"**

 **Lili rolls her eyes, that all familiar sarcastic and cocky tone creeping in his voice.**

 **"Isn't that your department exorcist?"**

 **"It's more complicated than that cara," Claudio scoffs, "Seldom is black and white."**

 **"Hmph," Lili wriggles and frees herself from his piggyback duties, landing on her feet gracefully, "Maybe it's none of your business why I was looking at you. It's a free country!" A hint of challenge envelops her entire face, blue eyes alight with caution as she saunters towards Claudio until the distance closed.**

 **"You just love to fight, si?"**

 **"What are you accusing me of?"**

 **"You can't function without some sort of conflict," Claudio leans closer to Lili's face, "Don't you like some semblance of peace?"**

 **"Where's the fun in either all the time? Some sort of harmony needs to exist, yes?" Lili mimics his manner, inches away from hot breath, "Isn't life meant to be lived?"**

 **It was a valid question.**

 **One that deserved an answer.**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Of course I like fighting," Lili's grip fumbles for Claudio's collar, "But I like the quiet moments too. Contradictions make life that bit more richer, don't they?"**

 **"Something else we agree on!"**

 **"Oui," Lili smile spreads charmingly, fluttering lashes impishly at Claudio's sudden expression of amusement, "I like it when you talk."**

 **Claudio lightheartedly guffaws, eyes fixed on the petite beauty standing before him, "Well it's good to talk."**

 **"I also like it when you shut up."**

 **Claudio was a bit taller, tippy toes enough for Lili to stand tall with the enigma, eyes locking with his own. Before Claudio could dispense another dry quip about height difference, Lili silences any potential words with a constrictive embrace and closes in, trapping all wit with a soft kiss. Once the initial surprise had faded, the act deepens and graceful hands tangle in hair gingerly. Claudio tenderly responds, reeling in her svelte waist closer against him and the kiss deepens.**

 **They draw back for air, nose to nose.**

 **"A good way to silence you, don't you think?" Lili pats his face with mischief.**

 **Claudio smirks, stroking light bangs that obscure Lili's face, "It's a worthy compromise."**

 **"We agree on something else then."**

 **Claudio brushes a hand past flowing blonde, fumbling idly as he pieces together the puzzle parts, all the qualities he likes in this young lady. Damn difficult at times, but what in life wasn't? The possibilities just kept on rolling and he was determined to stick around to see them unfurl. The beauty of the mystery was part of the living breathing existence. The good and the bad.**

 _ **How to define this moment?**_

 **Claudio lightly kisses Lili's temple after sweeping aside her bangs.**

 **Something wonderful.**

* * *

 **Outro:** _Dawwwwww. The sap! It's spreading! I do like writing them, they bring some chemistry to the pages! We certainly know little about Claudio as it is, so I imagine him dark/dry humored, kinda witty and sarcastic, quirky but with a good heart. Phew that felt good to write, kinda therapeutic! Now that's out of my system as an experimental piece, I have to write more crack! Peace, love and respect xox_


End file.
